Question: A silver hat costs $$55$, and a green scarf costs $$5$. The silver hat costs how many times as much as the green scarf costs?
Solution: The cost of the silver hat is a multiple of the cost of the green scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$55 \div $5$ $$55 \div $5 = 11$ The silver hat costs $11$ times as much as the green scarf costs.